rementminisreviewfandomcom-20200214-history
Petite Mode - Winter Clothing - 7
Review This set is getting increasingly hard to come by but I've come to find it's worth the work to find it. The sweater alone is worth getting the set for. The set comes with 4 pieces, a jacket, sweater, skirt, and pink plastic hanger. The sweater is amazing quality that is beautifully tailored and made of a soft stretchy knit that has a very pale creamy white color. The skirt is a slightly stiff warm yellow fabric with 5 tiny buttons. It looks like the skirt has sideways pockets on it (judging by the flap placement), however they are decorative pocket flaps and there are not pockets sewn into the skirt. The front has 2 very neatly pressed box pleats. The skirt really seems to be made to go over the sweater instead of being worn on it's own or underneath it. The way the waist is tailored really flatters the tucked in look. My only issues with the skirt are how the back was done. The back fold wasn't pressed so that the back lays flat. Instead it sort of tucks into seam at the bottom of the velcro. The jacket is probably my biggest issue with this set though. It's made from a navy blue kind of stiff fabric and is accented with black buttons at the collar. However it isn't very well tailored or sewn. A big issue seems to be the arm holes. They are set a bit too low and since the fabric is stiff it makes it difficult to put onto a doll over the sweater, or any mildly thick material. As shown in the image gallery it fits much better over a thinner material shirt. Another issue is how the front part was cut, it bulges out regardless of the doll it's on when you close the collar. The hems are very neat though and look professional, Which is a good point on the jacket. How it fits '''Takara''' The set looks adorable on takara dolls. Although it comes off as a "little sister in big sister's clothes" kind of look as the sleeves are way too long on the takara arms. The skirt fits the same on every doll when worn on it's own (see image gallery). It boxes at the top which again leads to the idea that it was meant to be worn with the shirts tucked in. With the jacket on it gets very hard to push her arms back to the front because of how thick the material around the arm joint is. However if you take off the jacket the outfit looks great as is, and if you swap the shirt out with a thinner material the jacket works a lot better. I've found it works best with sleeveless tops and dresses. '''Pure Neemo Flection S''' ? '''Obitsu Soft Bust Large/Soft Bust Small''' The sweater fits best on Obitsu girls. The sleeve length is perfect on them and the stretchy knit works even for the large bust models. My large bust Obitsu with an off brand head really fit it best because her head is higher up on the neck, so it even allowed the jacket to fasten better. There isn't really a huge difference between how the small and large bust girls wear the sweater, the stretch of the knit allows the large bust to wear it without any issues so it looks great on both. The skirt fits them pretty much the same way it did the takara doll, the skirt has a boxy look if worn without a shirt that goes underneath. The jacket fits a bit better for the Obitsu girls than it did the takara doll because of the different shoulder joint. The Obitsu girls have a wider range of motion when it comes to their arms and it's more than enough to compensate the bulgy material of jacket over the sweater. Image Gallery